Who said it was over
by Momoco-chan
Summary: Rain Albarn is stubborn, bad tempered girl who goes to the DWMA. She has a dark past and even a darker future ahead of her, as well for the DWMA. Get ready for a whole new year of betrayal, sacrifice, death, and amusement to come.
1. Prologue

Prologue

? POV

'_Some say you have one life'_

'_Some say you have two lives.'_

'_One when you live…'_

'_And one when you die' _

'_I have two'_

'_Yet I live both at the same time'_

'_One side dwells in darkness'_

'_The other pretends the other isn't here'_

I wandered thought the deserted desert, right on the outskirts of Death city. My very long ash black hair danced around my face as the wind softly blew.

With my red eyes I could see though the night, my gaze piercing the air.

I see three people walking slightly ahead of me. I keep my gaze as I follow them as silent as possible, keeping a steady pace. I smirked as all three turned around, as I rushed with lightning speed, my fingers on my right hand turned into black bear-like claws, I lunged. Cutting though skin like butter, I sliced though ones stomach. The other two turns to run, but to no avail. I grabbed the person on the left with my hand and a dug my claws into the person on the rights throat.

"Please, don't kill me…" the last man begged.

"Do you think I take sympathy?" I snickered.

And with that line I killed him.

I turned to look at the three people I killed. I was splattered with blood the color of my eyes. I lick my blood soaked fingers and gave a sadistic smirk.

A/N: I had this idea forever! Or 7 months, but I never got around to writing it. Please stick to this story and review! A lot of questions that are in the beginning of the story won't be answered until the end or middle of story, but I promise to whole story will come together at the end. Please be nice! I know I'm not a very good writer… Thank you!

***UPDATED*** Okay when I wrote that author's note, it was in May or so! I had this idea since November 2010, but wrote it, then forgot about it, so right now it's January 24, 2012! Haha, well I hope you liked the prologue! P.S I'm going to update and not wait a month because I wrote quite a bit of chapters!

V


	2. My life in black, white and blue

My life in black, white and blue

By: My Obsession with Butterflies

Rain quickly ran down hallways of Death Weapon Meister Academy, her combat boots clicking with each contact of the floor. '_Shit, I'm late'. _Her aqua eyes darted to the door labeled 'gym', then the clock. _'10 seconds'_ she though. The door was close, so close…

Running so fast, she missed the entrance and had to grab the rim, while swinging inside; her foot got caught, making her fall flat on her face. She heard the laughter of her fellow classmates, and looked up though auburn-brown hair. She sighed. "Need help?" Rain made her eyes travel up to see Tsubaki extending a hand to her.

"Thanks."

She smiled "Sure."

"Rain, you're late…again. Try not to make it a habit." Professor Stein spoke though his lighted cigarette.

"I know and I won't" I growl.

"Well, get ready for combat. It's one on one today."

I walked into the girl's locker/changing room and opened my locker. Rain pulled off her white jacket, with a small soul patch on the right shoulder and stuffed it into the green box. Next she took off her knee high combat boots and stuffed them in next. She left on her ash black socks, her black tank top and light black skirt and the white crystal bracelet Kid gave her when she was found wandering the streets of Death City.

She lastly, lightly tugged the rubber band in her hair, and her hair fell in silky waves down to her lower back. She combed her side bang and left the room.

Rain returned to find most people already fighting, some chatting. She also saw her "sister" Maka waiting patiently in the corner of the room. I walked to her fast as I could to her side. "Sorry for making you wait Maka." It's fine, besides, I really didn't wait that long." '_That' _I silently laughed in my head_._ Meaning you want me to think you didn't wait long, but you did.

"Awesome that I get to beat up the DWMA's best scythe meister." I smirked as we took our places on the side of the sparring room.

"Well, it's cool I get to fight my adopted sister and the DWMA's best scythe meister weapon." She replied back.

Hate to brag, but it was true. When she says best scythe meister weapon though, she doesn't mean it like that. No, I'm far from being the best. When I arrived four years ago, I was a weapon, and there was no more meisters, so I asked I can learn to fight alone. Yes, it was harder, but I managed. I was the only one besides Justin who was both, but I'm not a death scythe. Everyone use to say it was a pity for such a 13 year old girl to have such stress on her body, as well as soul. Well screw them.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I received a sharp kick to my stomach. I hunched over for a slight second before sending a fast punch to her face. Blood dripped off the side of her mouth. "That's it." She fused.

Xxxxxxx

Soul POV

"Owww" both girls sang in unison. I carried Maka bridle style as she had a death grip on her elbow and Kid had an arm over Rain as she limped beside him, her lower leg sprained. Liz and Patty followed behind their meister, while Black*Star and Tsubaki followed their friends.

"Maybe you two should have been a little more careful…" Tsubaki imputed.

Then Black*Star started "Whoa, a chick fight, maybe if Rain or Maka fell over at the perfect angle, then maybe their skirts…"

"Don't even think about it" both the other boys growled in unison.

"Black*Star you're a complete jackass, you know" Liz implied. Patty nodded in agreement.

I stared at Maka then Rain; both girls shared the same silents. Something Black*Star kept saying caused Liz to get pissed at Black*Star again because she took off sprinting after him, with Patty following.

I heard Tsubaki sigh and walk up to us as we started into the infirmary. I softly plopped Maka onto the bed on the left and sat her up. Kid quickly put Rain on the bed to the right. Both nurses went right to work on tending to the bused bones. "Rain, one of our usual's…" she sighed. Rain gave a little growl, crossed her arms and looked away.

Stein came wheeling in on his office chair "How are they?" "Rain has a sprain on her left knee and will have to keep off missions for about a week for her to recover. From how last year she still fought with a broken arm, I don't even think she needs that long…"

The three of us turned to Rain after hearing her give a small grunt.

"Soul how is Maka?" "She has an injured elbow, but not too bad and will only need her to stay overnight, maybe two." I replied.

Rain gave another small frustrated groan.

"You two are now free to go" The nurse pointed to Kid and me and pushed us out before we could protest with Stein following us.

Xxxxxxx

Rain's POV

It has been 4 hours I've been in this bed. Four freaking hours. How could I do this for a week? All I was doing was watching Death News on the TV. Maka was sleeping next to me, but I had no idea how she could. I continued to watch…

_Hello and we are back from break. More meisters in our Death weapon academy are defeating more kishins sense Asura has been defeated earlier this year by meisters Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn, Black*Star, last member of the Star clan, and Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper himself. But, reporters are questioning why Spirit Albarn's adopted daughter, Rain Albarn, was not there during hard times and world destruction…_

"Just shut the fuck up!" I screamed angrily. Let's just say **I,** was going through hard times myself when the Kishin rised. Also I was at the English branch when this happened. I was bitten by a Kishin vampire bat (Heck, I had no idea those existed!) and it continued from there… but let's just say they all think I'm part Vampire now, which I'm not, thank you very much Soul and Black*Star!

Broke out of thought, something caught my attention on Death News…

_Also, at least three bodies found on the outskirts of Death City. No one has reported to seen any action on this event, but weird bear-like claw marks where found on each body. Is this just some other Kishin or something else? See anything suspicious call 42-42-564._

The air seemed to chill as everything seemed quiet. Yes, I thought. Probably just a Kishin or that what my mind wanted me to think.

I should have listened.

I should have cared more.


End file.
